The present invention pertains to a lens mount, and more particularly pertains to a finely-adjustable mount for a lens for use with a high-energy light beam, such as a laser beam.
Lens mounts with which it is possible to adjust the position of a lens are known. Typically, the lens is secured to a lens holder that is threadedly received in a stationary housing. Rotation of the lens holder adjusts the lens position. If the housing threads fit too loosely with the lens holder threads, the lens holder may slide out of position.